Technical Difficulties
by DementedOutcast
Summary: Jane and Weller get stuck in an elevator.
1. Chapter 1

Jane furiously walked away from Weller with a pissed off look shinning in her eyes as she stalked her way to the elevator and quickly pressed the button multiple times. She didn't want to be anywhere near him or his overbearing protectiveness. Who the hell was he to tell her what she can and can't do? This was not how she expected her day to go. At all. She expected a cup coffee, a new discovery of her tattoos; instead they finished a mission that could have ended Jane's life. And they both knew full well she was capable of taking care of herself. She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for the doors to slide open and the second they did she heard Weller's voice shouting behind her.

She didn't bother to turn around. She stepped inside, ignoring his every intention of calling her out. She slammed her hand on the first floor button and leaned her back against the cool wall, crossing her arms over her chest and let out a small breath of frustration. She just needed a moment alone to think. She slightly jumped in place when she saw Weller slip through the doors in the last second. She frowned when she realized what was happening. He was going to explain himself for what he did, but as of right now Jane didn't want to hear a word that would come out of his mouth.

Weller looked at her sympathetically, his blue eyes carefully watching over her as the intensity grew and took one small step forward. He didn't know if he should give her some sort of reassurance by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, hell he didn't think he should have any contact with her, afraid she might actually hit him. The thought made him chuckle lightly inside. All Jane wanted was a little room to breathe, rationalize her thoughts, but she wasn't able to be because of the person standing in front of her. Kurt Weller was the one person who contorted all her thoughts.

She couldn't fully think around him.

"Jane." He softly said, sending an unwanted shiver down her back. She hated how he had that affect on her.

She didn't anything.

"Jane." Weller said in a more forceful tone. She finally locked gazes with him. "I've said this once before and I'll say it a million times over. I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not."

"And I'm only going to tell you this once. I can handle myself in the field." Jane steadily proclaimed picking her back off the wall as she leveled herself to Weller's stance.

A moment of tense silence settled between them as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, trying to read their next move or figure out the next thing to say. Jane was beyond frustrated with his behavior, but she didn't think, even for a second she could ever be angry at him. Kurt Weller only did what he did best. Protecting her.

"I need you to understand . . ." Weller warily started to say until he heard the feint sound of something above snap. _Oh, shit_. He thought.

 _CREEK . . ._

Jane immediately lost her balance and was violently jerked forward, crashing into Weller as his back slammed onto the floor and let out a painful grunt, his face turning slightly red from the impact. _Shit_. She thought. She quickly rolled away, kneeling down at his side with a worried expression masking her face. She didn't know if she should help him or if she should just leave him to catch his breath. She chose the latter.

"You could have just said you wanted a hug." Weller roughly said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice and cleared his voice. Jane slightly smiled. _I can't possibly ever be mad at this man_.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a slight worried tone. Kurt shook his head.

 _Cricket . . ._

 _Cricket . . ._

 _Cricket . . ._

"We're stuck. In a damn elevator." Jane mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He sighed in place.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He sarcastically said, the edges of his mouth drawing upward. She rolled her eyes.

"Weller . . ." Jane suddenly said in a wary tone. He furrowed his brows in confusion knowing it wasn't like her to be . . . _self conscious_?

He knew what she was referring too.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep myself at a minimum." He whispered as he locked eyes with her again. He could feel his heart wanting to beat through his chest and he was pretty sure she could hear it. "I'm afraid to lose you . . . again."

"You won't." She genuinely said placing a hand at his cheek and look of admiration covering her eyes.

"I spent my whole life searching for you, Jane. Now that you're here, I don't – can't – let you slip through my hands." Kurt Weller said in a broken tone, letting her see every emotion flash in his eyes and almost felt the tears prick at the corners. Jane softly smiled. He leaned into her touch.

Another brief moment of silence settled over them. Weller took a daring step forward and took her hand in his while she took that same step back until her body slowly leaned into the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek, her neck that sent shivers all throughout her body as it left the hairs on her neck and back to stand. Jane wasn't doing anything to stop him. He stared into her trapping burgundy gaze, like he was begging for some sort of permission to do something completely out of context.

"Just tell me when to stop." Kurt Weller whispered as he inched near her face, a burning sensation flooding through her body and all Jane knew right now was that she wanted his hands all over her.

She was giving him access to everything.

The moment his mouth landed on hers Weller placed their intertwined hand above her head as her free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her aching body. He tasted like toothpaste, coffee and something that was distinctly him and she soaked in all his flavors. He took her breath away, wanted to feel every part of his desire run through her blood and she wanted him to make her feel alive and if she was going to risk it all she was going to do it with Kurt Weller. He was worth everything, even though she did nothing to deserve him. Weller's hand slowly traveled to Jane's waist, letting the tips of his fingers trace underneath her shirt and felt her shudder at his touch. It just made him want her more. His mind went on overdrive. He trailed his mouth down the side of her neck, leaving soft love bites as her head slightly arched. Her heart felt like it stopped beating when she felt the corner's of his mouth twitch up.

Every lingering touch, every obsessive stare, every part of her soft skin matching in with his, every genuine gesture he's always made for her left Jane with a warm feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She hated the way he forced himself in making her feel what she needed to feel, having the care she should have had long before anything else and the feeling of being human again, but at the same time she enjoyed the feeling when she got to experience it with Kurt Weller.

Weller pushed her further into the wall, his lips barely hovering over hers as he stared into her eyes for a brief second and watched as her gaze traveled to his mouth. He smiled and placed them over hers again. She stopped fighting him, wanting to have some control of herself and switched their positions as his back hit the wall. She snaked her arms around the back of his neck sliding her fingers through his soft hair as his arm wrapped around her waist. He made her feel safe. Kurt Weller was a man she could completely trust, but the instant they got a shitty mission it went downhill; all the more reason to chase after her. He slowly poured out everything he felt for this woman while Jane became rougher and urgent then she froze and suddenly ripped away from the kiss.

"Wait, hold on a sec. The elevator? Is this . . . are we . . ." Jane breathlessly said, trying to process their new evaluation of themselves.

"Just shut up." Weller growled dragging her forward once more and crashed their mouths together and flipped their positions again as her back landed on a different part of the wall. He was lost in her smell, her touch, and her slightly exposed skin.

Weller teased the bottom part of her lip as the kiss grew stronger and more demanding, something she wasn't used to feeling and it terrified her. She was drenched in his devotion and the sensation she felt was nothing compared to what she originally thought. Weller placed his hand under her shirt quickly throwing it over her head and tossed it on the floor beside him while Jane did the same and then went for his belt. They broke apart feeling their uneven breaths between the small gap. Jane rested her forehead against his, hands wrapping around his waist and thought what to say next, but no words came to mind, so she just listened to the sound of Kurt Weller's heart beating.

"Maybe this shouldn't happen . . ." Jane suddenly whispered under her breath as she looked directly in his eyes and saw the fear break in. That crushed her inside and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Maybe you're right, but what happened right now you can't deny that." Weller cautiously said. She whipped her head to the side, avoiding the gentle look in his blue eyes.

"What if I can't handle your emotions?" She unevenly said taking a step back from him. Weller took that step forward. He wasn't going to lose her like this.

"You handled _this_ fine." He calmly said placing a hand underneath her chin, turning her face toward him as she finally looked at him. "What's another step going to do?" A playful smile melted on his face. Jane found herself doing the same.

His other hand found her way to her cheek as he pulled her close to his burning body and placed his mouth over hers, hearing the sound of his arms being placed at either side of her head as the soft chuckle on her lips vibrated on his. He didn't think he could ever get enough of this woman. She didn't think she could ever find another man like Kurt Weller. And she loved every feeling she got from him. A sudden buzz from above caught them off and broke apart from each other and realized the elevator started to work again. Weller and Jane both had an, _oh shit face_. Weller quickly grabbed his belt, slipping it through the hoops in his pants while Jane helped him get his shirt over his head as the laughter filled the tense atmosphere. Jane quickly threw her shirt on, her hands playing with her hair, trying to make it look like she didn't have someone play with her.

When the doors finally slid open Kurt and Jane were faced with Reed and Zapata, brows raised in question as they took in their appearance. Weller's shirt was inside out; face flushed from their sudden interest and looked over at Jane who was trying to control her laughter, noticing her tousled hair and slightly swollen lips. Reed smirked at Weller and crossed his arms over his chest while Weller had a look that told him to keep his damn mouth shut.

"I think we'll take the next one." Reed grinned wider. Weller narrowed his eyes.

"Now's not the time." Weller steadily said. Zapata scoffed. He looked over to her with the same gaze.

Weller stared at her for just a second then to Reed and back to her then grabbed Jane's hand quickly walking out of the elevator as he whispered to her, "We're going to finish this _now_."

"Pay up." Zapata said placing her hand out as Reed handed her a wad of cash.

* * *

 **A/N: That episode killed me yesterday! Poor Weller almost "losing" his hearing and making a joke at Jane. I knew something like that was going to happen. I love their relationship! The way he looks at her every time, it kills me. Now, this one is another one-shot. I honestly have no idea where this came from. It kinda just popped up in my mind.**

 **Mistakes are all mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rated "M"**

* * *

 ** _SLAM_**!

Jane's back slammed Weller's apartment door open, her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers running through his soft hair, while he tried to find some part of the door to close it shut, but he didn't and let it slowly close by itself while he placed his hand behind her head, dragging her closer to his burning body. Whatever worry, or conflict she had before, she pushed it aside thinking it was too much. Jane didn't want to think. She wanted to be, to feel. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his chest, pulling away for just a moment as she studied the way they were pressed against each other and felt the warmth of his chest coming to meet hers and inhaled the pleasant scent of his cologne. She pressed herself into him as he came to meet her, attracted by some desirable force of nature that contained of nothing, only the passion between them.

And then it took its own life.

Weller set Jane on the table as they flew to each other, interlocking their mouths, and hand,s crossing that boundary line and deeply tasted and touched each other with a fury of hunger fired by fascination and yearning. A test of their passion. Weller softly placed his hand under her shirt, the tips of his cool fingers making Jane shudder and pulled it over her head, hearing it drop to the floor. His mouth left hers to miss the bottom part of her cheek and then her ear, feeling his abdomen flex when she arched her head upward as Weller gnawed at the soft flesh between her collarbone and neck. Jane stirred and began to lift his shirt, her fingertips tracing the lines of his toned body. Weller was making a venture out of her pants, so she slowly leaned back, never breaking the contact and slipped them off and straddled his waist again, his arms snaking around her back and lifted her as he carefully walked backwards toward his room.

Weller tugger her closer, his tongue finding the depth and deliciousness of her open mouth while she explored his, the taste, texture. The heat between them filled the gap as she felt Weller's hand trace up to the back of her bra and unclasped it as he walked them backwards. When Jane's calves hit the mattress, she slowly fell back, pulling him closer and softy landed on the bed. Jane reached down, unhooking his belt and then undid his zipper.

"Jane, if you don't want this now's the time to tell me to stop." Weller whispered as he stared directly in her eyes.

"Just shut up." She smiled and kissed him.

She could feel her heart pounding high in her chest, the tense excitement taking over her as the rhythm matched Weller's heart. All her conflicted thoughts she threw out the window, and closed it shut. She felt new, reborn, most of all she felt wanted. She clung to Weller, wanting the longing touch all over her body, exploring every move, every taste, every touch, and every bite to satisfy the aching need. Their minds never processed the questions that were in the back of their minds because they could finally act without a case weighing them down, without the fear, the worry. That never crossed them.

Jane tugged on the back of his hair, hearing a moan mixed with pain and pleasure as he whispered her name between their lips, like it was something special that captured him. Weller pulled away, trailing slow bites down her cheek, neck and abdomen as a shudder traveled up her back, the hairs on her body standing from the intensity. She was mesmerized by every gentle touch, feeling her pulse run through her blood, and the feel of his soft lips against her skin made her tightly clench the sheets as a moan left her mouth.

Their bodies clashed into each other, the heat filling the rest of the empty space as the pure pleasure captivated their emotional level, casting out the moans as the elation of their passion enthralled over them. Weller intertwined one of their hands together, letting it rest above Jane's head as the heat ignited in the depths of their movements. Kurt Weller was her core. Weller let out a satisfying moan, grunting her name at her lips in pure pain and pleasure.

He moved into her as the muffled sounds of his name bared through her teeth, the perspiration dripping from the corners, her nails clawing at his back and shoulders leaving distinct red lines, his hands running through her hair, mouth making a project out of her body. Jane felt the bed move above her head, seeing Weller's arms placed on either side of her as she stared into his affectionate blue eyes, a look she hasn't seen cross his features before. It left a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You are beautiful." Weller genuinely whispered, his heart racing faster. Jane smiled.

She dragged him forward again, the feeling of his soft lips sent a new wave through her as a new round of pulsations began, pouring out the affection into every play they immersed. Kurt moved his mouth down the side of her neck, making a mark that told her she belonged to him. No one else. A groan escaped her mouth. When everything finally slowed, stopped, Weller settle to the left of Jane, a genuine smile tugging at the corners, his tracing the side of her cheek and then kissed each of her knuckles, slowly, one by one, a tingling sensation rousing in her.

"Are we. . . good?" Jane suddenly asked in wary voice.

"Yeah. We're good, Jane." She could practically feel his smile reverberating in the dark of the room. She did the same and smiled.

 _ **BUZZ**_!

 _ **BUZZ**_!

 _ **BUZZ**_!

Kurt sighed aloud, quickly finding his phone tossed on the floor and read the message Reed had sent them. He didn't want to go back to the office; he'd rather stay with Jane and enjoy the night. Jane propped herself on her elbow, brows furrowed in confusion. She knew exactly what it was for.

"They need us back at the office." Weller said in a tired voice. Jane reluctantly held in a sigh, shaking her head side to side.

"They can handle themselves without us for awhile, Kurt." Jane curtly said, a grin forming on her face.

"You want to go again?" He hysterically asked as a light chuckle drifted between the two.

"Let's make it three."

* * *

 **A/N: I really had no intention of doing another chapter, but someone had wanted a smut scene so I took the liberty of writing one. Not sure how it really turned out because this is the third time I've ever written something like this. It was actually kinda tempting to write. I started to wonder how they would go down and I guess this is how I envisioned it.**

 **Mistakes are mine!**


End file.
